Brutal Reality2: Waking Dreams
by Angel H
Summary: Meet Dominque DeGarguille.....crack addict, prostitute......and dreamer.


## 

"Brutal Reality2: Waking Dreams"

### by Angel H.

#### [limwyvern@hotmail.com][1]

*Set in the same universe as "Brutal Reality". I guess this story would have to be set a few months (or maybe years) after the first story. 

*Summary: Meet Dominique DeGarguille: crack addict, prostitute. . . .and dreamer. Warning! May contain some material not suited for younger readers. 

*Disclaimer: The show "Gargoyles" is property of the Great and Powerful Mouse, whom we all know and love! (Does anybody else hear that big sucking sound? ^_^) 

*Random Ramblings: Well, I'm back!! I know I said that I wasn't going to make any more stories in this universe, but I got such a huge response from the last story (waves to all), I decided, "Ehh....why not?" A big "Sailor Salute" (in-joke! ^_^) goes out to my partner in crime, runnin' buddy, and all-around best bud, Chibi Alex-Chan, and a big hello to A Fan, Lisette, Shadow Gargoyle, JEB, ED, and everyone else who has encouraged me and sent me e-mails in the past. Thanks buds! ^_~ 

> I see a shadow of reality 
> 
> Please hold me closely 
> 
> And take me away. 
> 
> -- "Dream" 
> 
> Forest for the Trees 

Dominique wasn't really working that night. Then again, not many people would call what she did for a living actual "work". But money was money, no matter where it came from. It didn't matter if it was earned by running a major conglomerate or by turning tricks in a dark alleyway. 

Money was money. 

Nothing else mattered. 

Or did it? 

To Dominique DeGarguille it *did* matter. She was getting tired of this kind of life. . . so very tired. Sure, the money was good, of that there was no doubt. There were times when she made twice as much as the "Average Joe" did on a normal week. . . not that she saw most of the money. No, it would be spent within minutes on her damned habit. 

God. . . . Dominique shook her head in despair, anger, and perhaps, disgust. She knew it was turing her insides into sewage, but she just couldn't help it. She needed to feed the monkey on her back. The one that whispered in her ear that everything was going to turn out for the better. . . Everything would be fine. All that was needed was a little puff and reality would disappear in a cloud of smoke. 

Damn reality! Why couldn't things ever be easy for her? She was reminded of that cruel, brutal fact as she walked down the streets among the homeless, the crying, hungry children, the old men laying half-dead in their own filth. The harsh neon lights glared down at her as she sauntered on. The wails of car horns, the screeching of tires. . . . .everything was amplified, and it made her eardrums screech in agony. She grabbed ahold of her hair and pulled to kill the pain in her ears. . . in her heart. . . 

. . .in her soul. 

Unbeknowst to her, a man was slowly approaching her from behind. Dominique had calmed down somewhat, but she was still startled when he tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, uh," he said, "are you a workin' girl or somethin'? Cuz I've got some cash in my wallet if you're interested." He grinned savagely as he leered at her. 

Dominique looked up at him, but she couldn't see his face. He was a tall, walking shadow. Yellow lights from the streets shined behind him, making it difficult to make out details. 

She shook her head again. It didn't matter what he looked like. It didn't matter at all... 

Tears began to streak down her face as the shadow of a man blurred, twisted, and deformed until it was no longer a descernable shape at all. The shape twisted and turned until it was a dark, menacing demon, reaching out his claws in an attempt to steal her soul. 

"NO!!" Dominique screamed. "No! No more!" Then she turned on her spiked heals and ran down the street, crying all the way. 

Dominique ran and ran, the heat from the harsh, foreboding light beating down her body, but she continued onward. That loud, insufferable, screeching!. . . The crying!. . . The tears flowing like a river down her face into the dark, uncaring sewers that swallowed everything like a long, deadly python strangling the life out its prey. . . Everything was trying to pull her back into their world, but she kept on running. 

She wanted out. . . . 

. . . and she wanted out - 

NOW!!!! 

Everything was dark. 

No, wait . . . There was a soft blue light. 

Dominique DeGarguille looked up and saw that she was standing under a streetlight on a curb. Across the street were dark buildings that looked almost ready for the wreaking ball. Shadows moved amongst them silently, creating an eerie silence. 

Anxiety filled her heart and she turned around and was about to head back. But when she looked down the street and saw the flicker of the burning neon lights and heard the faint wail of the noise from the city, she turned back towards her "destination" with more determination than ever. Dominique turned to the building to the right of her and stopped in her tracks. 

The building was made of old red bricks, and although it was old, it was not as decrepit as those across the street. The comforting light of the beautiful full moon reached out to her over the structure's roof. The scene was so beautiful. It gave the edifice a somewhat cozy feel. 

Dominique approached it carefully. She clutched her large patchwork bag closer to her body and walked towards the old building, the fear and anxiety in her heart was replaced by courage and determination. 

When she saw the sight before her, her mouth gaped open and she crept towards the edge of the building. 

The interior of the building had been dark, dank, and dusty. The power was cut off, so Dominique had been forced to blindly fight her way through the darkness until she finally climbed the stairs to the roof of the building. When she first opened the door, the view directly in front of her was not very impressive to say the least. In fact, she was somewhat disappointed. She felt let down by the whole world. . . the whole universe. 

As soon as she turned and saw the vision to her right, her soul - her very spirit - was filled with an unbelievable warmth that she had never felt before. 

Past the old buildings, past the old warehouses and factories, was the bay. The moon reflected off its waters, giving them a silvery glow. The silver beams of light reached out and pulled Dominique into its warm embrace, and she felt so carefree. She felt herself floating across the moonbeams on large, graceful wings. The nuances of her form - each curve, each flexed muscle - was highlighted in the smooth light, and her pale skin seemed almost blue. 

Everything felt so right. . so utterly wonderful. 

Dominique suddenly realized that she had her eyes closed. She opened them and relished the sight of the lovely view. 

Everything was about to change for her. . . 

Starting now. 

Whew! Well, what do you think? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me, please!! ^_^ BTW, to those of you who are curious, "DeGarguille" literally means "of or from gargoyle" in French. OK, I eagerly await your comments, criticism, and flame-throwers at the above address. 

**Coming soon!**
  * **"Millennium I: Alita":** A ten-year-old is connected to recent serial killings in the area. Is she really at fault or is she a pawn in a plot to destroy the world as we know it? Featuring Shadow Garg's Elizabeth. 
  * **"Realms of the Mind":** Three new female gargoyles are found by the clan. When one of them decides to join Demona, all hell breaks loose! 
  * **"Brutal Reality3: Over the Rainbow":** Elisa and Dominique meet. 

Not listed in any particular order. 

   [1]: mailto:limwyvern@hotmail.com



End file.
